1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to portable bicycle carriers. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improved foldable bicycle carrier that is assembled as a single unit capable of being folded to occupy a single plane for easy and compact storage, but which when in an extended configuration, provides a sturdy fixture that may be easily mounted on a vehicle to safely carry bicycles above and rearward of the trunk lid of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous bicycle carriers available in the prior art which are designed to be mounted on an automobile or other like vehicle for the purpose of carrying bicycles thereon.
Generally, one class of such carriers involves a plurality of parts which must be assembled before the carrier is used, and disassembled and removed from a vehicle when the carrier is not in use. A second class of bicycle carriers involves all of the elements of the carrier being pre-assembled but which are designed to be folded to a generally compact configuration to substantially facilitate storage.
The prior art bicycle carriers of the foldable type are found to have several shortcomings. Some of these shortcomings are the lack of structural integrity resulting in accidental folding or collapse of the carrier when in use; the use of elements which accidentally cause damage to the automobile when placed in contact with supporting surfaces of an automobile due to the concentration of downward force from the weight of a bicycle or bicycles being carried; and the use of straps or the like as the primary load bearing members to support the weight of bicycles being carried besides securing the carrier on an automobile or other vehicle.